The present invention relates generally to surgical tools and more particularly for surgical tools used in conjunction with prostheses such as annuloplasty rings and bands.
Annuloplasty rings and bands are useful in a variety of surgical procedures, including mitral and tricuspid annular reduction. In these procedures, sutures are first placed around all or portions of the valve annulus at spaced intervals. Sutures passing through the annulus in regions in which reduction of the valve annulus is desired are spaced equidistant from one another, for example, at 4 mm intervals. These sutures are then brought through the annuloplasty ring or band more closely spaced than where they pass through the annulus, for example, 2 mm. The process of passing the sutures through the ring or band occurs while the prosthesis is held above the valve annulus. The ring is then moved down into contact with the valve annulus, causing contraction of the annulus, thus effecting a reduction in valve annulus circumference. This basic procedure is used to correct both mitral and tricuspid annular dilatation.
In order for the sutures to be passed through the annuloplasty ring, it is desirable that the ring be held in a fixture or tool of some fashion. One early tool was manufactured by Pilling Instruments, and took the general form of a cone provided with a circumferential groove near the base. The cone was also provided with longitudinal slits, so that the tool could be contracted to accept the ring around the circumference of the groove. The tool was adapted to be held by means of a threaded handle.
More recent holder designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,993, wherein sutures passing through the prosthesis are used to retain it in a circumferential groove on the holder. An alternative design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,481, which employs radially and downwardly extending fingers in conjunction with sutures passing around the prosthesis to retain it on the holder. Yet another alternative design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,884, in which an adjustable annuloplasty ring is retained on its holder by tightening the adjusting sutures within the ring to contract it into a circumferential groove on the holder.
Examples of flexible annuloplasty bands and rings are also disclosed in the above cited patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.